The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many of today's lightweight vehicles that are not designated for use on roadways, e.g., all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility terrain vehicles (UTVs), etc., implement a continuously variable transmission (CVT) to transfer and control the distribution of torque within the vehicle drivetrain. Due to the dust, water, mud, rocks, etc., commonly encountered in off-road environments, such CVTs typically comprise a housing or cover designed to protect the components, e.g., pulleys, bushings and belts, from the environment. However, such covers substantially enclose the components and trap heat generated during operation of the CVT. More particularly, the air within the cover is not easily exchanged with fresh cooler air and the components cannot cool off, thereby degrading the life of the components.